


Perfect Just The Way You Are

by MarvelDC31



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Conversations, F/F, Psychological Trauma, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: After Rita's visit, Trini has been...off. When Kimberly notices the change in Trini's behaviour she decides to ask about it. When Trini tells her about her feelings, about what Rita said...well, let's just say Kim has something to say about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty in my writing so oops if there's some real stupid mistakes lol

At first, Kimberly didn’t think anything was wrong. Sure, she understood that after being attacked in your own home by a psychopath like Rita must’ve been traumatic but Trini didn’t seem like she was that shook by it.

After a week, though, the signs came.

First, it was the bags under her eyes. Trini would come to school, exhausted, with bags under her eyes the colour of coal. It was like Trini wasn’t sleeping…at all. It worried Kim but she hoped that Trini would come to her— _them,_ the team—when she was ready.

Except, that didn’t happen. Instead, things got worse.

Suddenly, Trini seemed even more withdrawn than before. Before the Power Rangers formed, people still knew who Trini was. Now, though, nobody could tell you where she was at any given moment. The two weeks they trained, Trini and Kim—Trini and _the team_ —had gotten closer, they’d bonded.

Now? Well, now it was like Trini was a ghost. She spoke to no one more than absolutely necessary, shied away from Kim’s touch, she simply…removed herself from attachments.

That should’ve been enough of a hint as to what was going on but, nonetheless, it got worse. Except this was the point Kim realized, something was definitely wrong. She just didn’t know what.

Next—and this is kind of subtle but Kim finally is looking for signs of problems—Kim notices that, whenever the team has a fight or dispute or even talk about their love lives, Trini stays absolutely silent. If fighting, Trini makes sure not to voice her opinion, to upset anyone. She doesn’t speak about her love life when everyone else is sharing, even glances down in—is that shame? Kim really hopes not but either way, that’s her tipping point.

Kimberly Hart cannot take Trini feeling ashamed for who she is, she can’t take Trini being in such obvious emotional pain. So, she asks Trini about it during one of their training sessions. And, boy, does she get an answer.

“Hey, Trini?” Kim asks, looking as sincere as she can. “Can we talk in private?”

Trini turns, looking like a deer caught in headlights, “Um, actually, I—I have to go?”

Kim scoffs and shakes her head before sighing, “Please? I really need to talk to you.”

“Fine,” Trini says, nodding and walking off the mat.

Trini follows Kim to a corner of the ship, somewhere she knows the boys won’t be able to hear.

They stare at each other for a moment, Trini not wanting to speak and Kim not knowing how to start. Eventually, Kim decides she just needs to be frank about it.

“Look, Trini, I’ve noticed that…that you haven’t been sleeping, lately.” Kim starts. “And—and you’re not participating in anything we do as a group and you’re becoming more withdrawn and you’re not talking and—god…I’m just—I’m just really worried about you.”

By the end of her little rant, Kim has slight tears in her eyes. She can’t help it, she just cares for Trini too much.

Trini looks at her, completely shocked. For some unknown reason, she had believed no one—especially not Kimberly—would notice anything wrong.

“I—I,” Trini stutters before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, “something happened.”

Kim nods assuringly, prompting Trini to continue, nothing but care in her gaze.

“When Rita came to my house, she didn’t just throw me around and say I should join her because I’m an outcast,” Trini begins and laughs as she continues. “I mean that was the overall message but…it was more than that.”

Trini scoffs and shakes her head, “She—she told me that because of the way…the way that I love, that no one would accept me. That all of you will think I’m—I’m not worth being a Power Ranger. She said that eventually I will turn against you all, that I’ll _hurt all of you_. And I just…I didn’t want to get close to you—to any of you.”

Trini tries to hold in a sob but fails, “I just don’t want to be the one to get hurt or the one that hurts all of you.”

The entire time Trini speaks, Kim has to restrain herself from flying into space, grabbing Rita Repulsa, bringing her back to Earth and back to life, only to murder her slowly and painfully once again. The fact that someone would say any of that to Trini, that someone would _hurt_ Trini like that…well, it makes Kimberly absolutely _furious._

Which explains why Kim’s hands are balled into fists so tight that her hands start bleeding. She doesn’t let Trini see that.

“I’m sorry,” Trini says, head bowed, sniffling.

“Goddammit, Trini,” Kim groans, shifting forward to pull Trini into her arms, hugging her as tight as she can. “You don’t have to be sorry. The one who should be sorry is that bitch Rita.”

Trini laughs lightly, “Don’t pull a Zordon and bring someone back to life. Not just to kill them, at least.”

“Trust me,” Kim mumbles, “it’d be my pleasure to kill Rita.”

They hug for a few minutes, Trini soaking in Kim’s comfort. Eventually, they pull apart. Although, Kim doesn’t let go of Trini’s hand, choosing to grip it tightly instead.

“Trini, listen to me, okay?” Kim says, looking Trini in the eyes. “You will never be shunned for who you are. You are deserving to be a Power Ranger and I can assure you that every single one of us believes that. You are not destined to be evil just because you’re a so-called “outcast” like Rita, okay? She made the decision to be who she became and that doesn’t mean you will make the same one.

“You will never hurt us. And even if you do so unintentionally, we will forgive you. You’re one of us now.”

Kimberly grins, “You’re a Power Ranger.”

Trini smiles back and wipes away her tears before standing straight and nodding, “Thanks, Kim. But come on, we’ve got training to do.”

Kim shakes her head, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Kim follows Trini back to the training mats but before they reach their destination, Kim calls Trini back, “Trini, one more thing.”

Trini turns, “Yeah?”

Kim takes a deep breath, “This.”

Leaning forward, Kim pulls Trini into a chaste kiss, both smiling against one another’s lips.

“You are perfect just the way you are,” Kimberly whispers, grinning from ear to ear.

Trini smiles, too, and shakes her head, scoffing, “You sap.”

Kim laughs, what can she say? She just cares for Trini too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu @kimberlykwxn on Tumblr with any prompts


End file.
